


Stroll: Minako and Mr. X

by BlazGear



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Minako is a cinnamon roll, Mr. X Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazGear/pseuds/BlazGear
Summary: Minako hears about Mr. X from the Yasogami High girls, and gets a little lovestruck.





	

_You see the girls talking about something intensly. You decided to go see if they were alright._

**Minako** :"So you're saying he's the principal here, a master comedian, a pro at kung-fu, AND has a lot of girls to date?"

**Naoto** : "That is what we have been lead to believe, but I doubt it is all true. If he really was a person living here, he wouldn't be so renown."

_It seems like they are talking about the request Junpei made._

**Chie** : "Yeah, and Junpei was there too. I don't think someone like him would be up for kung fu." 

**Minako** : "That's so mean you know. Junpei-kun has a lot of admirable qualities. I'll have you know he loves comedy!"

**Rise** : "I dunno... his style of comedy makes me wonder..."

**Yukiko** : "And his is pretty unreliable. I bet that he was Mr. X, and had Yu go pick up chicks for him."

**Minako** : "Well if that's the case, I think he did an excellent job. Yu managed to get all of you to go right?"

_The 4 girls stayed silent, looking ashamed_

**Minako** : "Junpei-kun already gets enough shit from Taka-chan, and Amada-chan. I'm not going to let you guys mess with him too." 

**Rise** : "...You've got it so bad." 

**Minako** : "Got what bad?" 

**Rise** : "LOVE of course. The way you defend him is so sweet! Such a sweet couple." 

**Minako** : "WE AREN'T DATING! Why does everyone think we are....

_....After watching them argue for a while, you decided to leave them be_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a dirty Minako/Junpei fan. I'm sorry, that cut lovers thing in P3P is my life blood. Also, written in the style of the dialouge in game, more as a follow-up event I guess.


End file.
